The present invention relates to a centrifuge having a centrifugal drum, a solids collecting chamber arranged below the centrifugal drum, and having an oscillation measuring device for recording oscillations of the centrifugal drum.
Centrifuges of the above-mentioned type are known.
In the case of centrifuges of this type, the oscillation measuring device can record and analyze oscillations caused by the centrifugal drum. Based on the analyzed results, a change of the operating parameters and, if required, a switching-off of the centrifuge will then be caused in order to avoid damage. Likewise, a warning signal can be activated causing operating personnel to check a centrifuge which is not running under optimal operating conditions.
If the level in the solids collecting chamber has risen to such an extent that the centrifugal drum itself comes in contact with the filled-in medium in the solids collecting tank, oscillations of an unacceptable intensity and strength may occur within a very short time. These oscillations may result in damage to the centrifuge because, under certain circumstances, the reaction times of the oscillation measuring device and of the control devices which follow may not be sufficient for preventing such damage.
The present invention further develops a centrifuge of the above-mentioned type such that an occurrence of oscillations of an unacceptable intensity and strength because of a contact of a centrifugal drum with a medium filled in the solids collecting chamber can be reliably avoided.
According to the present invention, at least one feeler element, which protrudes beyond a bottom or lowest plane of the centrifugal drum, is fastened to the centrifugal drum. When the level in the solids collecting chamber rises, this feeler element is contacted first by the medium situated in the solids collecting chamber so that, before the centrifugal drum is contacted by the medium, uncritical oscillations are generated which are recorded and analyzed by the oscillation measuring device.
As a result of the present invention, the centrifuge has a relatively simple construction and is cost-effective with respect to manufacturing aspects. In addition, before a contact between the centrifugal drum and the medium in the solids collecting chamber, oscillations of an absolutely uncritical intensity are generated which can be recorded and analyzed by the oscillation measuring device, so that major damage, as may occur during oscillations of an unacceptable intensity or strength, is avoided.
The invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed descriptions and with reference to the accompanying drawings.